


教书育人

by axrabbit



Category: FF14
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axrabbit/pseuds/axrabbit
Summary: 一位愤怒舞者的约稿教训废物近战怎么打4v4揍他屁股好像可以教成小母狗呢
Relationships: 舞者/武士
Kudos: 26





	教书育人

**Author's Note:**

> 舞者老教育家了，切职业对位，稳。

武士还没意识到即将到来的狂风暴雨，还像个憨逼一样进入水晶演习场，他觉得这里的人超好的，他的额外技能是疾跑和后跳，队友们特别友善的一直发:  
“辛苦了！”  
“漂亮！”  
“辛苦了！”  
他知道他打得不太好，但是这样夸他他也太过意不去了。  
舞者要受不了了，他是喜欢玩远程的，舞者专精，今天自己排着玩连续好几把排到那个天下第一废物武士，一开始他心态还很好，直到他恼火地加武士好友:  
“该人在限制悄悄话区域”  
在舞者坚持不懈下  
“你好，你能看看攻略再打吗，你会倒数吗？”  
>>“？不会玩就不能玩了吗，我偏要玩，有本事进来杀我，嘻嘻。”  
“该人在限制悄悄话区域”  
*艾欧泽亚粗口*  
舞者传送到了武士所在的区域，运气好，武士就在狼狱停船厂，看到那个武士开始排队，舞者切了武士，狰狞冷笑，你爹二手武士都能把你打得尿裤子哭着叫妈妈。  
“集中攻击武士！”  
“集中攻击武士！”  
“集中攻击武士！”  
眼睛不瞎的人都能看出这武士哥和对面武士有血海深仇，不然怎么会把他杀到1钱呢，艾欧泽亚人民看热闹不嫌事大，由着武士哥放手去干，活生生杀了对面武士6分钟，要给人杀出心里阴影了都。  
我被杀了这么多次肯定是奶妈太菜了，武士还在回想刚刚的惨状，一只手拍了拍他，武士扭头看了一眼，吓得他马上后跳，这魔鬼不是刚刚杀他……武士突然想起来刚刚的私聊挑衅，毛骨悚然，这是被寻仇了。  
“被打了怎么不去找你妈要奶喝？陆行鸟都他妈比你打得好，你是什么玩意？长得像萨姆来的草人？”  
武士一听火了，张口闭口都是****，丝毫没有自己很菜坑了很多人的自觉，还口出狂言  
“妈的，我以后见你一次给你标一次2b！”  
舞者一绿叶小踢腿把武士踹到决斗场，把武士揍成猪头，有认出武士的路人甚至放起了烟花，狼狱一时洋溢着欢乐的气息，狼狱停船厂可不是什么干净的地方。  
“让我告诉你什么事真正的萨姆来。”  
舞者把武士按在冰冷的甲板上，捡起散落在一边的刀，一把扒下武士的裤子，武士圆润的屁股蛋暴露在海风中，看起来还挺肉，武士还想挣扎，屁股就结结实实地挨了一下，武士用刀鞘狠狠地抽了上去，白嫩的屁股上多了一道明显的红印，一想到还有一堆人在围观自己，武士就脸上发烧，太羞耻了，大庭广众之人被人打屁股，还是用自己的刀，武士被舞者踩着爬不起来，像个被人踩着的小强，这个恐怖的男人力气也大了，武士发出一声痛苦的呻吟，屁股被打得好痛，武士用手死死遮住脸，他听见人群脚步声越来越多，嘈杂的声音充斥他的耳朵。  
“呜呜呜不要……不要了……呜呜呜”  
呜呜呜……太过分了……呜呜呜  
舞者听见武士的哭声，用刀鞘戳了戳武士被打得红肿的屁股，武士整个人都在打抖，屁股绷得紧紧的，舞者抽上去武士就呜呜呜地哭，屁股肉被打得一颤一颤的，肉感十足，舞者用刀一挑，把武士的兜裆布挑开了，武士也不敢去扯自己的裤子，因为他要是被人看见脸后半辈子都不用过了，舞者噗嗤笑了出来，这废物还挺有原则，死死地捂住自己的脸。  
“喂，把屁股撅起来，不然我就把你这只乌龟翻过来。”  
武士也不敢不照办，慢吞吞地撅起红肿的大屁股，胯下凉凉的，舞者一下抽在细嫩的大腿根，武士发出痛苦的悲鸣，可爱的蛋蛋跟铃铛似的摇个不停，舞者用刀鞘顶着武士的会阴，然后逗弄了几下武士的蛋蛋，武士格外紧张起来，一下把刀鞘夹起来了，霍，还挺能夹，舞者想到了一些好点子，发动了传送把武士带回家了。  
“哈哈，我还以为你会在甲板上尿出来呢。”  
舞者把武士扒光了，跟下饺子似的扔进浴缸了，武士嗷地一声跳起来，看到舞者的脸色，又不敢造次，可怜兮兮的小狗眼。  
有些人就是不被教训一下，就以为全艾欧泽亚的人都好脾气。  
“屁股痛？那就撅起来。”  
武士拼命点头，他看到舞者面无表情，又害怕得摇头，又点头，武士看到舞者抬起手，感觉不妙，赶紧抬起他被抽得很多道红印的屁股，他撅得很高，估计是疼怕了，可以清楚看到穴口紧张地收缩。  
“唔！”  
武士感觉后面被水柱冲了，还对着他的……那个、那个地方，感觉好怪，这个舞者是变态！嗷，他的屁眼被捅了！  
“干、干什么。”  
温热的水流冲刷着武士的穴道，武士感觉屁股里酥酥麻麻的，冲到某个地方的时候那种感觉一下子达到了顶峰，武士勃起了，他可是直男，这太羞耻了，肚子里还被灌满了水，好涨啊，武士求助般看向舞者，舞者只是停了水，拿不知道什么东西堵住了他的穴口。  
“憋着。”  
武士只好乖巧地按照舞者的要求，给自己打上泡沫洗干净，然后舞者让武士双腿张开，扯开塞子，拎着水管冲武士的下体，武士敏感的穴口被冲得红红的，冒着热气，鸡巴也被冲得晃来晃去，武士没忍住呻吟出声，奶狗一样的叫唤让舞者唧唧硬硬的，这好像潮吹……武士双腿发软，看见舞者拿出一把剃刀，靠近了自己勃起的几把，难道……  
“不、啊！”  
武士设想中的事情没有发生，舞者只是把他的阴毛剃去，手法老道，很快就把武士的下面剃得光溜溜，可是舞者尖锐的刀口轻轻抵着武士的马眼  
“难道你以为我要把你阉了？还是你很期待？”  
舞者露出不明所以的微笑，武士心慌慌，连连摇头，他的鸡巴已经出现了细细的血线，一动也不敢动，他不想当公公呜呜呜。  
舞者放过了他，命令他到椅子上双腿张开，然后舞者就被绑在椅子上，动弹不得，武士不知道舞者葫芦里卖的什么几把，舞者在他的屁股里抹了好些湿湿滑滑的东西，紧接着就把一根布满凸点的棒子捅进来，敏感的肉穴不争气地死死咬住那根棒子，舞者笑了笑，一下推到最大档，武士来不及感慨肚子涨，身体一下弹起来，舞者在他面前的桌子上铺满了资料，武士流着口水，定睛一看:  
“4v4近战基础攻略”  
武士被振动棒干得欲仙欲死，蛋蛋和龟头上还贴了几个跳蛋，怒张的马眼兴奋地吐着水，好心的舞者在他的阴茎根部套上了锁精环，卡得死死的不至于射得到处都是。  
“好好记住，我等下出门回来考你，答不上你可以尽情想象后果。”  
舞者强迫武士张开嘴，把自己的鸡巴深深插进武士的口腔，武士的脸颊都鼓起来，舞者才不管他口活好不好，只是自顾自地把武士道嘴巴当成好用的飞机杯，硕大的龟头撞击武士的喉口，武士不禁不停地收缩吼口想排除异物，又湿又紧，舞者很满意，武士怕嗑到舞者，只能无助地张着嘴，吞咽不行的涎水把胸口弄湿了，绳子勒着武士的乳头，在武士的挣动下磨得红肿起来。  
“乖。”  
舞者故意抽出性器，射了武士满脸，扶着自己的鸡巴蹭蹭武士柔软道嘴唇，示意他舔干净，武士伸出舌头，仔仔细细地舔了一遍舞者的几把，舞者裤子一提就出门了。  
那根大棒子可以很好的照顾到武士的腺体，武士感觉爽得要升天了，眼睛里冒出桃花，不管说上面还是下面的小嘴都在冒水，武士恍惚中感觉是被舞者狠操，这个想法让武士下腹一紧，射得老远，弄脏了舞者的资料。  
……啊……要好好记住才行呢……  
舞者回来的时候，武士不知道高潮了多少次，整个人都是一股精液的味道，软绵绵地瘫在椅子上，椅子上有一滩水迹，身上是自己的精液，挺立的乳头上都挂着精液，鸡儿软趴趴的，顶端的小眼还在不停冒水，尽职尽责的小玩具仍然努力工作，舞者抚摸着武士满是精液结块的头发，仿佛在给家养的狗狗顺毛。  
“记住了吗？”  
武士听见舞者平淡的话语，噌地睁开眼睛，哑声说记住了，并且亲昵地蹭了蹭舞者的手，舞者心情不错，收拾了一下沾了精液的资料，把武士带到浴室冲洗，舞者坐在浴缸里，把武士抱在怀中，因为屁股疼推了几下舞者的腹肌，舞者掐着武士地大腿根，把勃起的鸡巴深埋进武士被开发得湿软的小穴，热水涌进穴里又被鸡巴挤出来，武士显然得了趣拼命地吸着舞者，发出软糯的哼唧声。  
“那我要开始提问咯。”  
舞者掐着武士腰抽插，疼痛和快感交织在一起，武士的脑袋晕晕乎乎的，不停蹭着武士的下巴，害挺可爱。


End file.
